


Long Nights

by ImpishHaechan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again only sort of, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, mostly just two horny idiots, they really are just horny fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan
Summary: It started simply enough. Changbin repeats that to himself like a mantra more and more often lately. At night, sheets tangled around him, in the shower as he blasts his body with cold water, in the moment as he tries to think of anything, anything that isn't Jisung, and the heel of his converse.





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> BigBigParty and I did a timed writing challenge based on a prompt we came up with while texting each other check his out too!  
> His is titled "in the studio" Check it out!

It started simply enough. Changbin repeats that to himself like a mantra more and more often lately. At night, sheets tangled around him, in the shower as he blasts his body with cold water, in the moment as he tries to think of anything, anything that isn't Jisung, and the heel of his converse.

  
It started like this: Jisung and that mischievous glint in his eyes as they sat next to each other, huddled around a small table in one of JYP’s many studios, trying to write lyrics for a song that Chan, sitting not 7 feet away was composing at his laptop. Facing away from them, headphones on, world off. Sometimes he would turn to them and have them listen to measure, how does this sound? Is this too much? Can anyone in our group sing this high or am I being crazy again? But most of the time it was like this, Chan in his own world and Jisung and Changbin in theirs, connected obviously. One time Changbin had vocalized this and Jisung has cocked his head to the side and wondered aloud:

  
“Do you think a metro system connects them? Or is more of a vehicular commute?”

  
Changbin had kicked him.

  
It started like this: Jisung slipping one-half of his earbuds, strange he normally wore over-ear headphones, into Changbins ear, and oh. Oh, it was strange because it was Jisung and this was porn. Jisung was playing porn directly in Changbin’s left ear canal. Classy. Changbin had weighed his options, he glanced at Chan’s figure, back turned, messing with his launchpad, he seemed frustrated, he seemed focused. Changbin looked back down, mistake, that was Jisung's porn, he looked up, and into Jisung’s face, a bigger mistake. Jisung was quirking his brow, a challenge, and fuck if he didn't love some friendly competition.  
And that’s how it started, but that definitely not how it ended. Changbin and Jisung in a room not alone but in their own world listening to porn together and resolutely trying to work, Jisung teased Changbin about the snails pace he wrote, Jisung would have triple the number of lines written as Changbin at any given time, and in return Changbin would tease Jisung about the recent uptick in moans, breaths, and grunts in his raps. They would both glare but Jisung’s cheeks would go rosy and Changbin could never control the color of his ears but still, the challenge continued.

  
If asked Changbin wouldn't be able to say who escalated it first, he couldn't tell you who’s “made the first move” so to speak and that would be honest. But what he wouldn't say, what he wouldn't admit to at least not aloud, was that he thought about it, the first time, hell maybe even before the first time Jisung blasted moans into his ear. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you the creative process is vulnerable, that you bare your heart and soul and everything so, on careful occasions in the shower Changbins mind had wandered. Wandered to big innocent eyes and less innocent hands. What Changbin could say is that when Changbin placed his hand on Jisung’s skinny thighs it felt natural it felt earned, and when in the next moment Jisung ground the heel of his palm into the tent in Changbins skinny jeans it felt right.

  
He had clenched up and let out 100 sighs of relief all at once. He felt fucking stars die in his mind and a thousand gunshots at once and he felt Han Jisung, “one of the best rappers of the third generation of Kpop”, Han Jisung “ Stray kids hidden weapon” and Han Jisung his best collaborator and maybe friend’s hand on his dick. It was euphoric.

  
It was euphoric, but this was still a competition and while Han Jisung was all those things the first thing he ever was the Changbin was friendly competition. So, he bit his lip. He bit his lip and tried to look back at his MacBook. He placed shaking hands on his keyboard, and blew out a long breath through his nose and tried, hard (hah hard) not to rock into Jisung. He would try but then Han would dig just a little deeper and drag it forward and he would lose just a little bit of his composure. Maybe he would shake forward, maybe he would let out an exhalation a tad too sharp and Jisung would know he’s won. He would smile, eyes forward on his notebook as he wrote some lines scratched out others. And then Changbin would come undone.

  
It was like that, not every time they wrote but often enough that Changbin would look forward to it. Expect it. And then one day Jisung came into the studio after Changbin once, sweaty and worn out from extra dance practice sweats, a baggy t-shirt and the same converse, and instead of sitting in the reserved seat to Changbin’s left he sat down across from him and got to work.

  
Changbin tried not to be disappointed, but he was sure that it was going to happen again today. Jisung had been touchy, more touchy than usual in the group dance practice and he could have sworn that that meant something but he shrugged and tried to will away his boner, it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

  
And then, an hour in, 5 lines for Changbin, 17 for Jisung, Changbin felt something. Jisung’s Converse-clad foot brushing against his own, he shuffled his own away assuming it a mistake but Jisungs travelled with it, the sole of his shoe tracing its way up the curve of Changbin’s calf. Up to the sensitive spot behind his knee, the side of the shoe brushing his inner thigh above his knee and Changbin looks up. Up at Jisung’s face focused on the paper in front of him but he’s biting his lip. A question. Changbin scoots his own thigh forward pushing Jisungs foot further along. An answer.

  
Changbin thinks, not for the first time, of Chan (not like that ew), Changbin can’t see him from his current position. Normally when their huddled to the side he can at least see him in his peripherals, but here, facing forward in his seat, staring at a blank word document, Chan is directly behind him, 12 o’ clock. Directly in Jisungs field of view, if he would look up from his notebook. Changbin’s going to have to trust him, he’s not sure he should, but then again he shouldn't be doing any of this.

  
Jisung’s stalling a lot at Changbin’s upper inner thigh, brushing the wider part of his shoe, the toe bed back and forth, teasingly, up and down, side to side, barely pressure then more and more. Changbin’s tired of this, this is all well and good but really his thighs aren't exactly where he wants Jisung right now, so he does what any good competitor and bad negotiator would, he provokes.

  
“What’s wrong shorty? Can’t reach?”

  
Jisung’s eyes flare, “I'm taller than you!” he hisses but the desired effect is had, he straightens his knees and presses forward, like a foot on the gas pedal of a car neither of them own, and contact is made. Jisung’s foot presses against Changbins erection, painfully hard at this point, and Changbin takes a sharp inhale. Jisungs not done, and he’s not gentle as he makes small circles with his ankle clockwise, so at the peak of the rotation hes just lightly laying his foot on Changbins aching cock and at the bottom, it’s digging in with painful force. It's good. It’s really good. So much better than everything else and Jisung knows it too.

  
He’s given up pretending to scratch at his notebook, instead he’s watching Changbins face, watching the way his teeth are biting down hard on his puffy lower lip, the sweat that’s starting to form at his forehead and slowly make its way down his face, down the slope of his nose, across sunken cheeks, dripping off his knifelike jaw line onto his overpriced t-shirt. He’s watching the way Changbin falls apart and he can't stop.

  
He’s rocking forward onto Jisung’s foot now, making small circles of his own with his hips and that when Jisung switches his ankles direction to counterclockwise and changbin lets out a low whine under his breath, not too loud but louder than he’s ever been before. They both pause, waiting for Chan to turn around and figure them out, but not such moment comes. Instead after a few moments Jisung refocuses his eyes back on Changbin and get the wind knocked out of him, he’s trembling trying desperately to keep still but his eyes are blown wide like he just been fucked within and inch of his life and not like he hasn't even so much as taken of his jacket.  
Jisung can’t hold it back anymore, he continues his circles and when Changbin rocks forward desperately he lowers his own hand to his lap.

  
Changbin watches Jisung slowly transfer the pen to his left hand and put his right hand under the table, and he relishes that this is turning Jisung on at least half as much as it is turning him on if not more. They’re both desperate now, Changbin is kind of relieved Jisung can't see his dick because he knows it must look red and angry painfully hard and ready to burst. Jisung catches his eye and Changbin can’t look away, Jisung winks at him once but it can’t prepare him for what he’s about to do. Jisung at the bottom of the rotation pushes his leg, even farther deeper into Changbins crotch and flexes his foot up, shoving the heel of his foot into Changbins swollen bulge, and Changbin loses it. Changbin’s orgasm had been building up but it still catches him by surprise, rocking through his body and not letting out a sound. He comes in his boxer briefs as his back arches like a bowstring, his eyes go glassy, and his mouth drops open dumbly. He tries to think to close it but he doesn't have the brain capacity at this time. As he slowly comes down he realizes Jisung's foot is still going in smaller, gentler circles as he hand moves with purpose under the table.

  
Changbin wants to help, but he’s not sure how all the way across the table and in his current state, so he settles for continuing to try and contain his heavy breathing and blinking away what he realizes are errant tears from his lack of blinking followed by squeezing his eyes too tightly. The sight of him so thoroughly wrecked must do something for Jisung though because he rocks forward one last time and bites down hard on his fist.

  
How does one transition out of this situation? Changbin wasn't too keen on saying “hey you probably just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life, and my jeans feel gross but I do need to finish this song so…” but he didn't have to because instead Jisung took his shoe off of Changbin’s sensitive dick, took a breath and then threw his pen at the back of Chan’s head.

  
“Oi, what the fuck?” Chan kind of looked like he had just woken up from a nap and not like someone who hasn't slept for 36 hours. Changbin was staring at Jisung with wide panicked eyes.

  
“ We have writer's block, we're going to head back and try writing in the living room, you know change of scenery and all that” Jisung was the picture of calm.

  
“Yeah yeah whatever just send me over what you have before 4:30 so I can make sure it fits before I finish for the night.” Chan was already turned back to his laptop. Headphones on world off.

  
Changbin hurried to pack up his shit and follow Jisung out of the room, concentrating hard on walking normally and not like he just blew his load in his second favorite pair of black ripped skinnies. Changbin’s about to compliment Jisung for the good save back there but he’s stopped when Jisung smirks at him, mischievous glint back in full force.

  
“So feet huh” he asks.

  
“Shut the fuck up” Changbin replies.


End file.
